guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:Me/E Flashfire
History * (cur) (last) 21:21, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:06, 10 April 2007 PanSola (Talk | contribs) m (Reverted edits by 68.58.47.248 (talk); changed back to last version by NieA7) * (cur) (last) 20:53, 8 April 2007 68.58.47.248 (Talk) (Fixed false information saying fire storm was 15 energy.) * (cur) (last) 11:37, 14 March 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 715840 by Special:Contributions/63.28.29.6 (User talk:63.28.29.6) Both went down by 5 energy) * (cur) (last) 01:20, 14 March 2007 63.28.29.6 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 02:22, 4 February 2007 Entropy (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - - don't over-wikify) * (cur) (last) 02:22, 4 February 2007 Forgotten One (Talk | contribs) (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 02:20, 4 February 2007 Forgotten One (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 02:19, 4 February 2007 Forgotten One (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 05:44, 27 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 05:42, 27 January 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 13:04, 22 January 2007 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 18:52, 17 January 2007 Barek (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 11:51, 12 December 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (fix link, bar rejig) * (cur) (last) 17:21, 11 December 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Tidy for Nightfall + a couple of variants) * (cur) (last) 19:14, 18 November 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (cleanup) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Me/E Flashfire moved to Build:Me/E Flashfire: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) * (cur) (last) 13:19, 27 October 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (-NF update, see talk) * (cur) (last) 12:53, 27 October 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m ({NFUpdate}) * (cur) (last) 08:06, 31 August 2006 193.61.111.50 (Talk) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 17:37, 22 August 2006 Theeth (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants - + fire storm and decoupling mantra of concentration) * (cur) (last) 22:42, 21 August 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Added competitive missions stuff) * (cur) (last) 04:38, 20 August 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (+tested) * (cur) (last) 12:13, 14 August 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Moved comment to talk page) * (cur) (last) 03:37, 14 August 2006 67.170.1.116 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 15:08, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 11:05, 4 August 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) * (cur) (last) 09:58, 4 August 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 09:57, 4 August 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 09:54, 4 August 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 00:28, 30 July 2006 Praettor (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) * (cur) (last) 17:40, 28 July 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Skill swap, usage notes update) * (cur) (last) 08:11, 28 July 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Me/E Auspicious Nuker moved to Me/E Flashfire: Rename for clarity - build is not a classical nuker) * (cur) (last) 22:09, 25 July 2006 NieA7 (Talk | contribs) m (Build page created)